Ganas de Besarte
by moownca kristel swan cullen
Summary: Edwrad le cuenta Renesmee sobre como se conocieron él y Bella, Alice y Jasper y Emmet y Rose, en una hermosa y romantica noche de acbaret.


-¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!... ooh aquí estas jajaja, ¿Qué haces?

-Hola Nessie, estoy viendo fotos de cuando tu padre y yo empezamos a salir.

-¿Puedo verlas contigo?

-Por supuesto hija-yo le pasaba los albums a mi hija después de verlos para que ella también los viera, me encantaba compartir esto con ella.

-Esta es mi favorita, ¿aquí donde es?

-Por dios, esa es la primera vez que nos vimos tu padre y yo, ahí cuando tus tías y yo conocimos a tus tíos y a tu padre.- los flashbacks se empezaron a disparar en mi cabeza, todos esos hermosos recuerdos que recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Bella, algo se quema en la cocina-llego Edward diciéndome alarmadamente.

-¡La comida!-y salí corriendo hacia la cocina pero me regresé- Edward cuéntale la historia ¿sí?

-Claro cariño.

**Edward Pov´s**

-Ok, ¿Cuántos años tienes hija?

-15 papi, casi 16, ¿me vas a contar la historia o no?

-Ok…ven aquí cariño-dije abriéndole los brazos a mi hija mientras me sentaba en una silla indicándole que se sentara en mi regazo -solo quería saber para saber que contarte pero a esta edad ya te lo puedo contar todo… y todo empezó así…

**Flashback**

-Edward por favor di que si, vamos amigo, será una noche muy divertida.

-Jasper ya te dije que no, tú irás con Kate y Emmet con Irina, ¿para qué voy yo?

-Amigo será divertido además si lo que te preocupa es no tener pareja pues le decimos que lleven a Tanya y tú vas con ella y punto.

Llevamos así como media hora discutiendo sobre ir al dichoso restaurant nuevo que es muy elegante, pero yo no tenía novia así que no tenía con quien ir, y para ir de mal tercio prefería no ir.

-¿Tanya? ¿ESTAS LOCO?, esa chica se me avienta cada que se le da la oportunidad.

-Edward tienes que salir, así que nos vemos a las 7:00 en el restaurant sin excusas o vamos por ti a tu casa y te traemos a rastras ¿ok?, adiós- dijeron Jasper y Emmet mientras salían de mi oficina, no quedaba más por discutir, así que hoy tendré que ir a cenar con ellos.

A las 6:59 yo estacioné mi adorado volvo en el estacionamiento del restaurant, iba vestido de un elegante esmoquin negro con camisa azul marino y mi típico cabello despeinado. En ese momento vi entrar al estacionamiento los autos de Emmet y el de Jasper. Se bajaron y caminaron hacia mí.

-Buenas noches Edward- dijo Tanya mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se me colgaba del brazo.

-Buenas noches Tanya, hola Irina, hola Kate.

-Hola- respondieron al unísono.

-Bueno, vamos.

El lugar era espectacular, tenía ese tono de luz que se hacía mágico cuando una pareja de enamorados entrase en este lugar, las cortinas y manteles eran de una gamusa color vino muy elegante, en cada mesa redonda había velas encendidas, un escenario pequeño pero lo suficientemente amplio para una banda de jazz, los candelabros de cristal cortado y diamantes eran alucinantes, varias parejas cenando se veían como en una película de los años 20.

-Wow- se escapó exclamar.

-Lo sé, es romántico ¿verdad Edward?-dijo Tanya con voz melosa.

-Si.-fue lo único que respondí, pedimos la cena y en ese momento salieron al escenario tres chicas que eran las que iban a cantar para poner ambiente en el lugar.

La primera chica que entró al escenario tenía unos hermosos cabellos dorados, no rubio sino dorado hermoso, largo y en caireles, con un vestido color negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca, también era alta y aun así traía unos tacones asombrosos que moldeaba las piernas y sus curvas impresionantes, eso sin mencionar sus bonitos ojos azules, tal y como le gusta a …Emmet. En ese momento volteé a ver a mi amigo y decir que estaba embobado era decir poco.

Después subió una chica de cabellos cortos pero de color negro azabache, se veía sedoso, ella era bajita pero también traía unos altos tacones, era delgada pero con forma, sus facciones muy finas la hacían parecer un hada, blanca como la cal y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Volteé a ver a Jasper, pues también conozco sus gustos, literalmente estaba babeando.

Pero la chica que captó mi atención era de cabellos y ojos color chocolate, piel lisa y blanca, era delgada pero tenía unas curvas, tenía puesto un despampanante vestido rojo quemado, se veía tan delicada, sus facciones eran hermosas, se podría decir que estaba… hipnotizado.

La chica de cabellos dorados empezó a cantar, tenía una voz impresionante- no me digas esas cosas al oido que me dan ganas de besarte- empezó cantando con los ojos cerrados, me imagino que para concentrarse y cuando los abrió vió hacia to el publico.

-Y aunque soy de este siglo me educaron a la antigua y lograras ruborizarme-continuó la hermosa chica de cabellos chocolate, tenía una voz celestial, ella también empezó cantando con los ojos cerrados, pero inmediatamente de que los abrió, sus ojos se posaron en mí, y en verdad se ruborizó, se veía aun más hermosa.

-No m mires de esa forma que me delata la cruz que cae sobre mi pecho y esta gota en mi mejilla que no es lagrima es sudor que robaste de mi frente.-la chica de cabellos color azabache cantó directamente viendo hacia Jasper y sonriéndole.

-Este amor embriagado de pasión…- la rubia.

-Con tus mañas y poder d seducción- cantó la que me gustó a mí.

-Manejas con locura mi temperuta y ganas de besarte – la chica que parece hada.

-Edward se te está cayendo la baba- me dijo Tanya en tono enojado y cortante.

En ese momento vino el camarero a servir mas vino.

-Son hermosas ¿cierto?- nos preguntó, apenas lo volteamos a ver y asentimos.- la rubia es Rosalie, la de en medio es Bella y la chiquita se llama Alice.

-Gracias- dijo Jasper. Los tres sonreímos como tontos… así que se llama Bella, y como si la canción fuera dedicada a nosotros (o más bien a mí) ella siguió cantando.

-No sonrías de esa forma sabes bien que cuando ahí gente me da pena desearte – mientras cantaba eso me vió directo a los ojos y sonrojándose de nuevo, es como si lo hubiera improvisado al verme sonreír.

-Porque el día que te bese y acaricie deseo también poder morderte- cantó la que se llama Rosalie.

-Y aunque soy de este siglo me educaron a la antigua y lograras ruborizarme –cantó Alice, tal parecía que se lo cantaba a Jasper, para este momento ninguno de los tres parecía recordar que iba con acompañante.

-No me tientes a caer en tu telaraña porque al provocarme lograras enamorarme…- lo cantó Bella con su hermosa voz mientras cerraba los ojos, se veía tan dulce diciendo esas palabras.

-Este amor embriagado de pasión con tus mañas y poder de seducción – Rosalie caminó hasta el piano antes de empezar a cantar esa parte y cuando la cantó se medio acostó en el piano, se vio muy sensual, pues el vestido que traía puesto era abierto de un lado en la pierna y se le vio casi toda la pierna.

-Manejas con locura mi temperuta y ganas de besarte- en esa parte Alice tomó el micrófono, lo movió hacia un lado mientras cantaba y parecía como si sus palabras acariciaran al micrófono.

Y como si nos hubieran contado a tres, los tres nos paramos en ese instante viendo hacia las chicas, empezamos a caminar hasta el escenario, los tres estábamos al pie del escenario viéndolas embobados.

-Este amor embriagado de pasión con tus mañas y poder de seducción – en esta parte Rosalie se agachó y acarició la cara de Emmet, el cual no pudo resistir cerrar los ojos mientras sentía la caricia de la chica.

-Manejas con locura mi temperuta y ganas de besarte, este amor embriagado de pasión – Jasper se había subido al escenario, quien sabe cómo y quién sabe en qué momento, pero estaba rodeando con sus brazos a Alice mientras ella aún cantaba esa parte con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara.

-Me entregare a pesar de mi antigua educación no importan lo que digan el amor llego a mi vida…- dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos mientras yo me subía al escenario y caminaba hacia ella como un cazador que iba directo a su víctima.

-Y en tus brazos ahogare mis fantasías…- terminaron cantando las tres mientras nosotros las contemplábamos en nuestros brazos.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-le dijo Alice a Jasper, no pensé que Jasper la conociera, y por la cara que él izo parece que él tampoco lo sabía.

-Espero logre perdonarme mi dulce hadita.

-Bella-dije susurrando su nombre y a la vez como acariciándolo.

-¿Me conoces?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Si…desde hace 6 minutos que empezó la canción, pero es como si te conociera de toda mi vida- ella solo sonrió, era la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

**Fin del Flashbak**

Y así hija es como nos conocimos tus tíos, tu madre y yo.

-Mi parte favorita es cuando las tres chicas con las que habían ido a cenar esa noche, se pararon de las mesas indignadas, los cachetearon enfrente de todos los que estaban en el retaurant, nos miraron con desprecio y cuando nos iban a pegar a nosotras ustedes nos defendieron.

-Alice ¿Cómo…?-empezé a decir yo.

-¿Recuerdo eso?

-No…¿Cómo rayos entraste a la casa? ¿y cuanto tiempo tienen escuchando?

-Ooh, casi desde que Bella se fue a la cocina.

-Bueno…¿te gustó la historia Nessie?- preguntó Jasper.

-¿Gustarme?...es tan.. romántica, hermosa y dulce, sii si me gustó.

-Y ya después de eso, salimos como por un año hasta que decidimos el mismo día proponerles matrimonio a las chicas… ¿no es extraño? ¿Quién diría que se nos ocurriría lo mismo el mismo día?-dijo Emmet.

-Yo quiero un novio así.

-Lamentablemente para ti Nessie…este es mío- dijo Bella entrando a la habitación y dándome un beso en los labios.

-Nunca olvidaría como nos conocimos, y nunca se me quitarían las ganas de besarte Bella.

**La canción se llama: GANAS DE BESARTE, de la artista: ANA CIRRE.**

**Ok espero que este song-shot reciba muchos reviews, recuerden que ustedes me dejan su canción favorita y yo les dedico un song-shot.**

**Las amito mucho (osea las amo mucho jajaja).**


End file.
